3 Times Morgan Knew Chuck Was Different
by Wepdiggy
Summary: My entry to the Who Are You Challenge. Morgan knows something has changed about his buddy, and he has examples. Now what exactly changed, Morgan can't figure out.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, and if not for this challenge, I'd never write about Morgan, haha. _

_A/N: Okay, so it seems all of the **Who Are You Challenge **(a wonderful little challenge set up by the great **Fated Love**) are now coming out, so I figured if all the cool kids are doing it, I would do it too. This was my entry. In retrospect, I could see why people wouldn't guess it was me. I mean, out of everyone in the fandom, my hatred of Morgan Guilermo Grimes stands out above most others'. But still, I felt compelled to write a Morgan piece, so I did. I hope you enjoy it (the second time around for many), and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

**3 Times Morgan Knew Chuck Was Different**

**......  
**

**First Time**

The first time Morgan knows something isn't right with his buddy is when they're playing the new _Call of Duty_ game. Things are going pretty normally, when all of a sudden, Chuck's eyes roll into the back of his head. Morgan writes it off initially to "brain freeze". Chuck _had_ polished off his slurpy in nearly record time.

But pretty soon, Morgan realizes that it _can't_ be brain freeze. Brain freeze would render Chuck useless on the fake battlefield for a minute or two. It wouldn't turn him into the ultimate killing machine, and that's what has happened. In less than a minute, Chuck has wiped out everyone in sight.

No words are said between the friends at first. Chuck just looks down at his hands, then over to Morgan, then back at his hands again, and finally back to Morgan.

"Huh, I guess I really got in the zone there, huh?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah buddy, you did," replies Morgan. He's unsure of what else he can say given the current situation. "You want me to get you another slice of pizza, oh master of the imaginary bloody rampage?" Morgan asks with a forced smile.

"Yeah, man. That sounds great."

Morgan walks away to the kitchen to get more food, unsure what's going on with his friend, but positive that he won't bring it up. Bringing it up won't do any good. What do you say to someone that gets some kind of magical gaming powers all of a sudden? You say nothing, and just thank God that he's on your side.

......

**Second Time**

The second time Morgan knows something is amiss with Chuck is when an irate customer threatens the safety of Buymoria. Okay, to be fair, the customer didn't threaten _all_ of the Buy More. Just Morgan Grimes. And it wasn't Morgan's fault. Okay, it wasn't _all_ Morgan's fault. The man just came in at a bad time: during Morgan's lunch break. But not just _during_ the break, but at the beginning of the break.

Of course Morgan can't have someone interfere with chow time. That would be no good. It's been at least two hours since Morgan had anything to eat, and quite honestly, he's famished. So when the man -- we'll call him Pedro – starts yammering on about some nonsense about the television he bought from another Buy More not working, Morgan just tunes him out. He doesn't bother to listen at all to the complaints of the large, hulking customer. And why would he? Morgan isn't the one that made the faulty purchase.

So when the man gets angry, and tells Morgan to "meet him outside", Morgan unwittingly obliges, because he has a hankering for Subway.

Morgan gets three steps outside the sliding glass doors before he is accosted. Pedro grabs Morgan's shirt and slams him against the wall.

"I didn't think you'd have the huevos to come out here, little man," says the customer is a low, threatening tone.

"Guh," Morgan responds.

"So, where should I hit you first? Face or body?" asks the angry man.

"Uh," responds the Green Shirt.

"Tick-tock, bitch. The time to decide is running short." The man laughs to himself, then: "Well, shit, I wasn't going to let you decide anyway."

And with that, Pedro lands a swift, blow to Morgan's gut. The shot would have doubled the bearded man over were he not being held up by his attacker. All Morgan can do in response, however, is to gasp for air. The angry customer pulls his fist back to strike again when Morgan's watering eyes see his best friend walk up behind them.

"What's going on here?" Chuck asks.

"None of your business, nerd-boy. Move along," replies Pedro, dropping his fist and giving Chuck a threatening glare.

Pedro pulls back once more to punch Morgan. And that's when Morgan sees Chuck's eyes roll back in his head again. The next few moments are a blur. One second, Pedro is holding Morgan against the wall, prepared to inflict more pain; the next, a flurry of movement from Chuck has Pedro on the ground unconscious, with a spaced out Chuck standing over him.

"Dude!" Morgan exclaims. "Where did you learn that?"

"Um – I – Sarah has been on me to take some self defense classes. You know, for my health. She's really a bothersome friend, but I thought it would be for the best. I guess it worked out, huh? Let's get you back inside," Chuck replies hurriedly.

......

**Third Time**

The third time Morgan knows that something about Chuck is different, there is no violence involved at all. That's a good thing, as Morgan always viewed Chuck as more of a lover than a fighter.

It's not long after Chuck and Sarah broke up…again. This time, something about their separation seems more permanent, although Morgan can't really put his finger on it. It makes him sad, to be sure. His best buddy had never been as happy as he was with Sarah. But life moves on, and so must go all things, the bearded man reasons.

So when Hannah comes to work at the Buy More, and Chuck takes an instant liking to her, Morgan is glad to see that his pal is moving on so quickly. It's the polar opposite from the Jill debacle six years prior. The only problem is that Hannah doesn't seem to return Chuck's affections. Oh, she likes him enough, but she just doesn't seem to be into the Bartowski in _that_ way. It's been a long time since Morgan has seen Chuck pine over a girl. He thought that pining Chuck was gone forever after that Kayla Hart girl moved out, and Sarah came into Chuck's life.

But Hannah has brought back the desperate, stalker Chuck with force. This would really bring Morgan down, if Hannah didn't seem to be interested in getting a piece of the Grimes. Friends are important, but since Anna moved on, and Carina left town again, Morgan has been at a serious loss of action, and if this new hottie wanted to ride the beard, then how was he supposed to say no?

Then, one day Sarah stops by the store. Morgan doesn't hear the conversation she has with Chuck, but things get pretty heated between the fearless leader and his ex-lady. When Sarah turns on her heel to march out of the store, Morgan sees Chuck's eyes immediately seek out Hannah. Those same eyes once again roll back in the head of the lead Nerd Herder, and Chuck is quickly on a beeline for the newest (and hottest) Buy More employee.

Again, Morgan is unsure what Chuck says, but whatever it is, it seems to have a much better effect on Hannah than it did on Sarah.

Two days later, Morgan is getting some cereal in the kitchen of Casa de Grimes and Bartowski when Hannah, clad only in panties and one of Chuck's t-shirts comes strolling into the kitchen.

He doesn't know what it is about that little eye roll technique Chuck has, but it seems to give his best friend super powers. Maybe one day, Chuck will actually teach Morgan his secret. And Morgan will be glad to learn how to be as incredibly awesome as this new Chuck. Well, he'll be glad to learn as long as it isn't too much work. All the _Call of Duty_ victories, physical fighting skills, and hot tale in the world aren't worth overexertion.

* * *

_A/N: So there you have my entry. I guess it is a bit different than what I normally do. Still I'd like to hear your opinions on it...again. You guys are awesome. Peace. _


End file.
